lucidfandomcom-20200223-history
20 Tips on How To Lucid Dream
20 Tips on How To Lucid Dream ''' Lucid dreaming is the ability to make your own dreams. You can create yourself in your dreams, and motivate to achieve personal goals, find new solutions for your old problems or simply fulfill your desires. Imagine how it feels to have the money to do what you want, when you want to. In your dream, you will be rich, confident and successful. The next morning you will still feel the confidence and power you had while dreaming. Before you know it, opportunities will come your way that will enable you to make more money and become the successful person you dream about. On average, it takes a person that just heard about the benefits of lucid dreaming between 3 to 21 days to reach their first lucid dream. This does not mean though that it’s impossible to do so in the first night, so it’s totally possible to lucid dream tonight . Lucid dreaming is such an amazing ability available to human persons, that it’s a shame more people are not taking advantage of it. Therefore, in addition to clarifying misconceptions by answering questions such as is lucid dreaming real? Or is lucid dreaming dangerous? Or providing the most detailed technique on how to lucid dream tonight, I am proud to present our comprehensive guide of 20 lucid dreaming tips. Enjoy '''20 Lucid Dreaming Tips 1. Start a dream journal where you note down every morning the dream you had the night before. You can’t lucid dream without remembering your dreams first. 2. Perform daily reality checks. A reality check is a small action you can’t do in real life but it’s entirely possible in a dream – like trying to place your fist through your other palm. 3. Meditate every day for at least 5 minutes. Lucid dreaming and self-awareness are greatly improved by meditating. 4. Listen to binaural beats before going to sleep. 5. Nap frequently. Not only this increases your chance of having a lucid dream by breaking your sleep cycle routine, you also get more chances at dreaming by falling asleep and waking up more often, which is usually when dreams that can be recalled happen. 6. Start by interpreting your dreams. Dreams are an extraordinary way to learn more about yourself, not just to get entertained. Start by interpreting the most reccurent themes in your dreams and work your way onward. 7. Use lucid dreaming supplements. Choline is our top recommendation. 8. Try consuming dream herbs, such as Calea Z before going to sleep. 9. Try the Memnonic Induction Lucid dreaming method popularized by Dr. Stephen LaBerge 10. Use aromas and incenses in your dreams. 11. Try to sit on your back while you go to sleep. 12. Make sure you use a proper mattress for a good night sleep. 13. Eating cheese before sleeping has been associated with more vivid dreams. Worth a try. 14. Watch a powerful movie or read a great fiction book before going to bed. These may induce great dream scenarios if they had a serious impact on you. 15. If you are really dedicated to having a lucid dream, you can set up your alarm to wake you up every 90 minutes. This will break your sleep cycle and induce REM (rapid eye movement) sleep, when dreams happen. 16. Counts backwards while trying to fall asleep. 17. Don’t drink or smoke too much before going to sleep, as this actually inhibits dreaming. 18. Decide on a visualization ritual. This is a scenario that you are planning to dream about. Imagine this scenario as vivid and detailed as possible before you fall asleep. 19. Use a lucid dreaming mask. 20. Go to bed thirsty. This will trigger you to make sure you get something to drink in your dreams, which can induce lucidity when that happens.